Love Story
by lulufandoms
Summary: My life was never meant to be this complicated. From a young age, I believed that working on this farm with my mother would be my future. That all changed when I recieved a letter from my father. Actually scratch that, it all changed when I met her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I just had this idea about this story, therefore I'm going to write the first chapter. Not really sure what to do, but whatevs *flips hair* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the original Percy Jackson series. **

**'_My life was never meant to be this complicated. From a young age, I believed that working on this farm with my mother would be my future. That all changed when I received a letter from my father. Actually scratch that, it all changed when I met her.'_**

**Percy Jackson POV**

After the fifth hour of harvesting the crops from our small farm, I returned to me and my mother's cottage. It was a simple three roomed bungalow, on the outskirts of the busy town York. My mother had inherited the farm after her parents had died suddenly from a horrific disease. When my grandfather died, he had owed a lot of money to a young wealthy man – Gabriel Ugliano, therefore all his unpaid debt went to my mum. Every month, the disgusting piece of trash comes knocking on our door, a smug smile on his fat face, asking the same question,

"Sally dear, have you got my money?" Of course he already knows the answer,

"No Mr Ugliano, please I have half of it," Not that he _needs _the money that my mum and I have to work our butts off every day for.

"Well well well Sally, what _are_ we going to do?" He always replies, stepping into our house. Around this part of the night he starts to lead mum and him into the bedroom where she... _makes up the rest of the monthly pay. _I wish I could stop it, but he owns a gun. And then the cycle happens again – at least that's what has been happening for the last 15 years of my life.

Oh Percy Jackson is the name, short for Perseus. My father named me that before he left when I was a baby, promising to return after the war with some European country was over. He never did, if you couldn't tell, leaving my mom, me, and a little white house with a farm at the back.

Right now I am home alone, resting my sore muscles on the cheap wooden kitchen chair.

'_Knock knock'_

Gabriel isn't due for another week – although he sometimes comes earlier – so if it is him, I'm screwed. Slowly creeping to the front door, I try to take a peek through the crack of the frame. _Hmm _defiantly not Gabe. A slender male figure stood outside, wearing a very fancy get up. Opening the door, the man looked me up and down before a big smile appeared on his face,

"Oh gee, oh wow I can already tell your Perseus, right? Perseus?"_ Strange... _I nod my head,

"Percy, Percy Jackson. Urm who might you be?"

"Haha oh lord you look just like him! Oh right, yes my name is Hermes, official ambassador of Olympus . I am here to give you this letter, well nice meeting you!" And before I could ask him anything, he jumped onto his horse and rode off. _Who do I look just like? Where the hell is Olympus? What is this letter? _

The letter. Hermes had stuffed this bloody paper in my hand, just as he was leaving. The crisp envelope seemed to only hold one sheet of paper, and had a very expensive looking seal mark. Carefully, I peeled open the top, and pulled out the ink stained paper.

_Dearest Perseus,_

_I am sure that if you are reading this that means Hermes had delivered it alright. I know it has been 16 years since I have last seen you or your mother, and I am sorry, if you had not guessed, I am your father. I hope everything is going swell down there, and that the farm is running along nicely. To get down to the chase, I have a few important and very shocking things to tell you therefore bear with me:_

_I have two brothers; Zeus and Hades, the three of us rule a beautiful kingdom, Olympus. The small, yet powerful, country is hidden away behind enormous mountains. Although our population is a small number, we have a strong army and an amazing economy. I shall explain more, if you wish. So here is my request: Tomorrow at sunrise a carriage will be waiting outside your house, if you choose to take the rise, it will carry you away to Olympus where for this summer (or even longer) you will train to become a real warrior, see where your family rules, and meet the civilians. I know this is a lot to take in, but please consider it. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Poseidon._

_*FAINT*_

Opening my eyes, I saw mum over me, shaking my body!

"Percy! Percy wake up! Oh good you are!" I was laying on the floor, was that just a dream? _No the letter was by my side._

"I just came home to see you pasted out cold. I think it may be this heat, which is worrying since it's only the start of summer!" Suddenly her eyes fell to the letter laying on the ground, before I could explain she picked it up and read it.

"Oh... Oh wow," And here comes the reasons why she'll say I can't go;

"Better start packing..."

The sun had only just risen, but we could already hear the horse's feet trotting alone the path. Last night mother had helped me pack my stuff together – which wasn't very much – and told me she would ride there with me, but head back straight after.

Last night I couldn't sleep. How could I? My first time out of York, meeting my father, being trainer like a professional warrior! Crazy things were about to happen I could tell. Suddenly my mum was dragging me outside, and loading me into the carriage. This was really happening. The horse started to gallop away, making my mum and I bounce a little every time it took a leap. I started to fade into a sleep...

*CRASH*

My eyes shot open, as the carriage came to a halt. I looked over to my mother who seemed to be quite frightened. What was happening?

"Everyone exit the carriage!" A manly voice bellowed. Turning towards me, mum put her finger to her lip and pointed towards the trunk.

"Shh hide in the boot," she whispered ever so softly.

"I repeat! Exit the carriage and no physical harm will be done!" I quickly got into my hiding place as mother stepped out.

"Who are you and what is your reason for crossing into our boarders?" I heard the man say

"Sally Jackson, I am he-"

"Wait men hold up! Boss is looking for a Perseus Jackson, I bet he's still in the carriage!" _Boss? _Oh _crap! _If they search through the carriage they'll sure find me! Quickly peaking out the carriages window, I saw three bulky looking men making their way toward the carriage, pushing away my mother. Quickly I laid eyes on the three horses the men must have used to come here, if I distracted them then got me and mum onto the horses, we could quickly ride the rest of the way to Olympus!

Thinking fast, I quickly sprang out from the carriage, making no sound. Since I came out through the back, the men had not spotted me yet – and were even making their way around the other side of the carriage. _This was my only chance._ Sprinting towards the horses, I jumped on one quickly grabbing its reigns. Luckily, the three men must have been deaf since they were still searching through the carriage. My mum was facing the other way, but by some magical force, she seemed to look behind and notice me sitting on one horse. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what I was trying to do.

"Hey over there!" Screamed one of the buff men. Panicking, mother sprinted towards me, I thought she was quickly going to hop on the horse next to me, but she ran up behind mine and slapped its butt – making my horse start to gallop away!

"MUM WHAT NO GRAB A HO-"

"PERCY GO! TELL THEM HADES MEN! HADES ME-" Her voice faded or maybe one of the men had reached her, but I couldn't believe what she had done! Mother had sacrificed herself for me, to make sure I got away! Galloping through the forest, I really hoped I was heading the right way to Olympus, or to at least somewhere.

Three hours must have passed, and I was already exaughested. Twigs and thorns had scratched my legs and arms as I rode. Ready to give up hope and stop- no wait I thought I just saw a flash of blonde hair ahead! Trying to focus I realized there was a girl there up ahead!

"HEY THE-"

*THONK*

**Hahaha okay that is the first chapter done! Wow 4 pages and 2 hours just for this... okay so brief summary of the whole chapter if you were confused: Percy who is 16 lives with his mom on a farm, and they are poor and have to pay money to Gabe every month since there in debt (sometimes Sally has to sleep with him to make up for it though) then Percy gets a letter from his dad saying to come down for the summer to a land, Olympus, which he actually rules! On the way there, they get ambushed so trying to escape he hops on one of the horses, but the men spot him so Sally quickly slaps the horses butt making it go. This means Sally is held captive now by 'Hades men'. Percy rides through the forest for a long time then sees a girl a hundred or so feet away from him, so trying to grab her attention he yells to her, but then runs into a tree and gets knocked out! MAKES SENSE RIGHTTTT? ANYWAYS FOLLOW/ FAVORTIE, IT GETS BETTER I SWEAR!**

**Phew that's done**

**Review or Pm to share your thoughts or questions!**

**Lulufandoms**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fellow Percabeth shippers! I normally do not update this quickly but hey ho here you go. I just bought a denim jacket and I'm going to get bangs so when I go to school everyone's going to be like 'ewwww who's that?'**

**In reply to the reviews:**

**Thank you to the three Guests who reviewed! It really made my day, and I hope you have an amazing weekend **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books or characters**

'_My life was never meant to be this complicated. From a young age, I believed that working on this farm with my mother would be my future. That all changed when I received a letter from my father. Actually scratch that, it all changed when I met her.'_

**Percy's POV**

'_Three hours must have passed, and I was already tired. Twigs and thorns had scratched my legs and arms as I rode. Ready to give up hope and stop- no wait I thought I just saw a flash of blonde hair ahead! Trying to focus I realized there was a girl there up ahead!_

"_HEY THE-"_

_*THONK*'_

The first thing I noticed when I had woken up was how much my head hurt. The second thing was that I saw a girl sitting on a stool next to me. Actually, scratch that, I saw the prettiest girl with the curliest blondest hair I've ever seen, sitting next to me.

"_Urrrrrrrrr"_ I groaned, rolling around in the white (hospital?) bed. The room I was in had a high ceiling, expensive looking tiles, and was filled with many plain white beds like the one I was resting on **(A/N IMAGINE LIKE THE HARRY POTTER HOSPITAL WING)**

Now that my eyes focused on her I became aware of her piercing grey eyes. Also, how tanned and tall she was, and how she was reading a book at least the size of my head. She was cutely biting her lip as she focused on the words, while her storm cloud eyes scanned the page

"You drool when you sleep," the girl stated plainly. _What? Now that she points it out my cheek is a little wet, hmm interesting. _

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned, still very confused.

"Oh please. _This_ is the amazing Percy? Jesus Christ this is going to be a long summer," she started to laugh but at the same time I saw something glint in her eyes; happiness or sadness or jealousy? I did not know and quite frankly was pretty offended. She jumped off her chair and started to walk away,

"Wait! What's your name?" I shouted, as she was pushing the door open.

"Annabeth Chase. Oh and say hi to your father," she started to laugh. _A_s she exited, it only just occurred to me how she had said my name. And what was all that about my father? _Oh..._

The door suddenly burst open!

"PERCY?" A very tall man (about 6"1) strolled in. His hair was jet black – like mine – and I already saw his sea green eyes sparkle with tears. He was wearing a blue velvet outfit which made my grey shirt and brown pants rapidly look very inappropriate.

"Hello?" I said quite timidly. The man (who I kinda presumed to be my father) sat on the edge of the bed, staring at me.

"Percy! Oh lord it is actually you Percy," his youthful, yet still old, face wrinkled in a joyful smile.

"Well first things first in case you didn't realize, I'm your father, Poseidon." I nod my head slowly, taking it all in.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked slowly,

"Everything" I said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well...

_Your grandfather, Kronos was a cruel leader. He was an evil man and who had done some awful things to the country, Olympus and its civilians. Your grandmother, Rhea, had given birth to triplets; Zeus, Hades, and me. Kronos had demanded to see his children, and Rhea had stated there was only two. At the last minute, she hide Zeus away, and gave us two, me and Hades, to Kronos – who sent us a long way away from the kingdom. Meanwhile, Zeus trained hard, preparing to rid this land of its horrible leader. On our 16__th__ birthday, Zeus snuck in the castle and defeated our father. Since we were all born at the same time, all three of us were declared 'kings'. A few years later there was a horrible war with a far away country called Greece, after five years our army finally destroyed them, but on my way home my horse just... died. So looking for shelter I saw a white house, and your mother let me in. We fell in love, and a year later had you. Although only a few days later after your birth, Zeus summoned me back to our land. It broke my heart to leave you, but I had to. I asked for you to return this summer because it was finally safe. Olympus is almost a square, so imagine this: on the top line of the square are the mountains then below that is the forest. This area is where all our mines are. Then in the centre of the square imagine a horizontal line, this is all our farms and below that is our castle and town. Then at the bottom of the square is the ocean. Hades has all control over the mines, Zeus the town and army, and me the ocean and harbour. Everything has been well lately, until Zeus' sword has been stolen, we've suspected Hades has it, also we know he's taken your mom – but will get to that later. So do you have any questions?" _

My mind was spinning, that was a lot. About my mother I planned to rescue later, I just need to get some weapons and help – so I suspected I'd have to wait a few days.

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked curiously, just to make sure I hadn't imagined her. Poseidon's face looked surprised,

"Annabeth, well I presume you mean Annabeth Chase. Firstly, her mother is one of the general's of our great army; therefore she resides in the castle. Her father is deceased, and her older brother, Malcolm is a soldier. She was the one who found your body unconscious, and nursed you back to health for the last twelve hours. Annabeth is very wise like her mother and the same age as you... 16 I think," Poseidon took a big breath, "talking about her, she will be the one who will show you around the castle, now I have to head back to my duties but I shall call Annabeth back in," my father then sat up and walked towards the door,

"Oh and Percy?" I looked up, "Please don't fall in love with her, her mother hates me,"

_Who said anything about falling in love?_

_**DONE HAHAHAHAHA I ONLY SPENT THREE HOURS! Guys I'm going crazy! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASEEEE**_

_**lulufandoms**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Yesterday was my 'locker night' where I got my schedule and stuff and urrrrr I want to go back to school, but at the same time I really don't (ja feel?) la da da da de I just wanna buy shirt-tee. WOOPS I JUST GOT SIDE BANGS #NORAGRETS Here's some replies to the reviews:**

'**Oh my gods' – guest, thanks! I hope that means it's good **

'**You know what's a good name for a kingdom? Olympus.' – Guest, Cassidy I know that's you so shut up.**

'**You did a great job!' - ****ArcherGirl12****, thank you sooo much! That makes me feel so good!**

'**TOO BAD! LOVE DONT DIE!' - ****fandomsaremylife4ever, RIGHT RIGHT! That review reminds me of the song****)**

**'_My life was never meant to be this complicated. From a young age, I believed that working on this farm with my mother would be my future. That all changed when I received a letter from my father. Actually scratch that, it all changed when I met her.'_**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books or characters**

**Percy's POV**

**EMERGENCY NOTE: BLODONIEN IS NOW CHANGED TO 'OLYMPUS' AND PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE 16 NOT 12! 16 AND OLYMPUS!**

'_**When you're broken and you're shattered, love will save you from disasters' **_

'"Oh and Percy?" I looked up, "Please don't fall in love with her, her mother hates me,"

Who said anything about falling in love?'

My father shut the door, with a big force. His comment sent shivers down my back. Falling in love? Please, the day I fall in love with her will be the day I become a god-AKA NEVER. Anyways, as I hopped off my bed, I noticed a clean white shirt and black pants on the edge of the bed. The room was empty so I decided to strip. Quickly changing my pants (the black ones were super comfy, is that strange? Nahh) I just had taken off my shirt when-

"Your dad told me to show you around-" I spun around to face Annabeth as my shirt hung over my head. Both our faces started to heat up, it's not like I was fat – quite the opposite actually, I was ripped – this was just embarrassing. Swiftly I grabbed the white shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Um sorry..." I mumbled to her. She was staring at the floor, her cheeks still tinged with pink. Annabeth looked up and stared into my eyes, something stirred in my stomach. I had never really ever... been with a girl. Mother had told me when I found the person I was meant to be with, I would know immediately. I was sure Annabeth wasn't my soul mate; she was way to sassy with me.

"Your eyes are the same color as your father," Annabeth stated plainly. I didn't know how to reply,

"Urm yeah... My mum tells me I am a clone of my dad," I stuttered, unsure of what was spilling out of my mouth. I wanted to ask her if her mum or dad had the same strange but beautiful grey eyes, but then thought not; I didn't want to freak her out.

"Well do you want to go on this tour?" She stated as she started to walk out of the hospital room. I jogged up to her, walking beside.

"There is 3 parts of this castle: left wing, right wing, and main halls. Simple right?" I nodded my heads, "The left wing is where the royal court resides. The royal court is made up of 12 Olympians; generals, politicians, wealthy dukes and duchess, and then of course the 'big 3'. The court is basically the government. The right wing is where the children and servants sleep. Each room is made for two people. Then the main halls are where the dining rooms kitchens, counsel room and stuff like that are. The gardens are where the training centre is as well." My ADHD was kicking in as we walked around the huge castle. Annabeth kept on talking about the architect of the building as she showed me the rooms. Finally we reached the right wing, where Annabeth spotted a tall goat looking man.

"Chiron!" She yelled, "This is Percy... You know um *cough* Poseidon's son," The man called Chiron had a kind gentle smile on his face as he gently shook my hand,

"Oh yes! Perseus! So great to finally meet your acquaintance," Annabeth started to snicker at the use of my full name.

"I was showing Percy around, where's his room?" Chiron started to stroke his goatee,

"Hmm there's a free bed in your room isn't there?" Annabeth looked shocked,

"Yes but he is- you know, Chiron I don't-"

"Hush now Annabeth. I'll get the servants to set up his bed," Her face was still flabbergasted, but she couldn't find any words. In the end she just looked miserable as she let out a big sigh.

"Fine! Come on Percy!" She started to stomp out.

"So we're sharing a room?"

"Apparently so," she mumbled, "Stupid Stoll brothers and stupid Aphrodite kids and," Annabeth kept on cursing people I didn't know,

"Who's Aphrodite? And the Stoll brothers?" I asked curiously,

"Aphrodite, she's somehow on the royal court. Stoll brothers are these twins, children of Hermes; who is also an Olympian." Annabeth explained. We finally stopped in front of an arched white door. Pushing it open, we walked into a large rectangular room. The room didn't seem to have a roof – just a big window (sky light), it also had two big beds on either side – one blue and grey one – there was also a window looking over the gardens. On the gray bed side of the room, about six different drawings of castles and bridges hung from the walls, and also a giant stack of books on the night stand. Annabeth jumped on the grey bed, and then sat on the edge.

"This bed is mine, so you'll have that one," pointing to the blue one, "Want to hear a secret?" I nodded my head, sitting next to her.

"This is the best bed room in the entire castle. Just wait until the stars come up," she whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my back. She then looked up to the skylight, where we could see the white clouds drift pass. We laid there peacefully for a few minutes, just watching the clouds float around.

"What's with all the drawings of the buildings for?" I asked curiously, looking at the perfect sketches,

"Oh, when I'm older I want to be an architect, like build castles and stuff..." Annabeth said, her eyes clouded over with thoughts.

"Anyways," she stated, hopping off the bed, "I think it's time for your first training lesson!"

**Xoxo**

The training centre was massive. It had a room just filled with weapons (the same size of my old house) and many different arenas.

"Woah," I breathed out,

"Pretty impressive right?" She said, walking to the weapons room, Annabeth grabbed a dagger from the shelves, and flipped it casually.

"Now I think your dad has a weapon picked out for you already... hmmm," she stated, scanning through the swords rack.

"Aha! Here it is, Percy meet riptide," she handed me a long and beautiful sword. Walking towards one of the basic small arenas, Annabeth called out to a blonde boy,

"Luke!" She yelled, the boy – Luke – turned to us. He had blonde shaggy hair and looked around eighteen.

"Hey Annabeth," he replied, ruffling her hair. Annabeth's face started to blush, did she... _like him?_

"Oh right! You're Percy, right?" I nodded my head, "Well I'm Luke. I guess I'll be the one to teach you how to use a sword," he chuckled, which made me quite uncomfortable. He taught me a few basic steps, then a few more intermediate. After about 30 minutes he declared a duel between us.

"Alright I'll go easy on you," he said winking at Annabeth. _Yuck she's going all googly eyes on him, just do it already! _

"First one to knock their opponent's sword out wins!"

We started to circle each other – waiting for the other one to make the first move. Finally Luke lunged at me, which I side stepped. Turning around, he then started to swish his sword a few times, all which I countered. Suddenly he poked one right at me, which I twisted right out of his hands. His sword clattered to the ground. Annabeth and Luke both had stared at me.

"What?" I asked,

"This kid is a natural!" Luke exclaimed!

"You Percy are just amazing," He simply stated. We duelled a few more times, me winning all of them. I don't know _how_ or _what _I was doing, but I just followed whatever my sword was doing.

"Percy I think _you _should be the one teaching me! There's simply nothing more I can do for you," He huffed, obviously impressed. _Oh._

"Well kids, I've got to be going – dinner and everything," It annoyed me how he had called me a _kid. _I was only two years younger than him,_ jerk. As_ he walked away, Annabeth ran up to me.

"Wow good job," she said, punching me in the arm,

"Annabeth my dear, can you _not_ hurt me anymore?" I dramatically replied, rubbing the place where I'm sure she gave me a bruise. But I was touched by her compliment.

"Well now that your training is done, do you want to go see the beach?" She started to walk away.

"Cool! Where is it? I love the beach!" I said, remembering how my mum would take me sometimes. A pang hit my heart when I thought about my mother, _I have to go find her soon – tonight I'll sneak out and go looking for Hades. _

"Oh it's literally just outside the walls of the castles,"

We walked for a few minutes, until we reached a 10 foot stone wall.

"Urr are we going to climb?" I asked, very confused.

"No!" Annabeth then pulled away some bushes at the bottom, revealing a big enough hole. After crawling through, I immediately felt the sand underneath my toes. The smell of salt water hit me, as I listened to the waves crash.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Pretty cool." The docks weren't for another mile down shore so we were all alone.

"Come on I'll race you," I said, already running down to the water.

"PERCY!" She was gaining speed on me quickly, god that girl could run. My feet were suddenly emerged in water. I dived right under the waves, as I heard Annabeth splashing in straight after me. Opening my eyes, I saw Annabeth's legs were now all in, so I sneakily swam over and yanked them right out. Her scream was muffled as she got drenched in the sea water.

I emerged out from the water, right as Annabeth did. _Geez if looks could kill. _She was drenched now, and was glaring at me. All of a sudden she started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Per-Percy- your har-hair!" Her laughs were so hard she was doubling back, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong with my ha-" I felt the big lump of seaweed on my head as soon as I opened my mouth.

"EEK!" I violently grabbed it and yanked it off, throwing it right into the water,

"Come on we should be heading back, we've probably already missed dinner," she said, wiping a tear from her eye – at least her chuckle was over.

"Aww we're all wet now," I whined as we headed back to the wall **(A/N THAT'S WHAT HE SAID) **

"Whose fault was that seaweed brain!?" She retorted,

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yes because your head must be filled with seaweed, instead of a brain!"

"Oh well then... Wise Girl," I shot back lamely

"Wise Girl? Good try Seaweed brain," She rolled her eyes as I frowned, trying to suppress a grin.

_Seaweed brain. _

_**DONE DONE DONE. THE PHONE RINGSSS AND SHE SINGSS STAB MY BACK BOY ITS BETTER WHEN I BLEED FOR YOUUU! SORRY i HAD THAT SONG IN MY HEAD OOPS! THIS WAS 5 PAGES SO YA WELCOME. This STORY IS OFFICIALLY OVER 5K YAYYYY**_

_**QUESTION: THALIA AND LUKE ORR THALIA AND NICO?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASEEEE **_

_**lulufandoms**_


End file.
